1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit chip, and an electronic circuit device and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Related Art
Conventional electronic circuit devices include an electronic circuit device disclosed by, for example, the non-patent document 1 cited below. In an electronic circuit device described thereof, first and second electronic circuit chips are mutually joined. Respective electronic circuit chips include a benzocyclobutene (BCB) resin layer provided as a surface layer in the side of the joined surface and a copper (Cu) pad formed in the BCB resin layer. The Cu pad is exposed in the surface of the BCB resin. The first and second electronic circuit chips are mutually joined by connecting the Cu pads by a thermo compression-bonding.
(Non-patent document 1) J. McMahon et al., “Wafer Bonding of Damascene-Patterned Metal/Adhesive Redistribution Layers for Via-First Three-Dimensional (3D) Interconnect”, 2005 Electronic Components and Technology Conference, pp. 331-336